PvE Missions
Overview Unlike most other online shooters, Warface offers a vast, and constantly updated PvE universe designed for co-op (cooperative) gameplay. Three new PvE missions become available daily, with one mission in each difficulty category. Mission Difficulty 'Initiation' Considered a training environment that the player can use to familiarize themselves with different types of opponents, mission maps, and squad tactics. Though fairly easy, these missions can be profitable in terms of money and experience earned. The easy mission updates significantly less frequently than higher difficulty ones and the map/mission can remain the same for up to 7 days. (confirmation needed) 'Regular' The first true test of a squad’s abilities, and requires true teamwork and individual skills. These missions usually feature some special type of challenge such as a boss fight or a “safari objective". Naturally, these missions provide higher rewards than their Initiation Mission counterparts. Regular missions are updated every 24 hours, providing players with new content every day. A fast time and a high score will net you small amount of Crowns. 'Skilled' Incredibly difficult campaign that requires insane amounts of cooperation and skills, but provides twice the reward of the hard missions; however, according to developers in a PvE walkthrough video (see video at right), only about 7% of all squads actually complete the mission objectives at this difficulty setting. Just like Regular Missions, Skilled Missions are updated every 24 hours. A fast time and a high score will net you medium amounts of Crowns. 'Hardcore' Much more difficult than Skilled; the NPC's deal enormous amounts of damage and high team coordination and class knowledge is required. Just like Regular and Skilled Missions, Hardcore Missions are updated every 24 hours.A fast time and a high score will net you large amounts of Crowns. 'Tower Raid' This mode is much more difficult, with players traversing the Blackwood Headquarters. There is a total of 20 Waves. Each time you finish a wave, you proceed to the elevator and go to the next level. With each wave, the level difficulty increases. At the final floor, you will need to take out a helicopter that is leaving for a short period of time (unconfirmed). At the end, if you manage to complete the mission, you are rewarded with extremely high amounts of experience, money, and a Random Box containing money, a random item, and Respawn Coins. Types of Missions *'Traverse (Path)' – found only in initiation missions, the objective is simply to get the team from point A to point B eliminating along the way as many Blackwood troops as possible. *'Seek and Destroy (Apache, Mech, Air Exhaustion)' – The objective of this mission is to locate and destroy a “boss”. Currently the game has two bosses available: KA-50 Gunship (a large gunship that moves quickly around the sky and fires bullets and rockets that you have to shoot down with rockets) and Mech 2300 (a large land mech that only has one vulnerability: its cockpit, for which you have to repeatedly detonate rockets at it). *'Arena' – This mission involves holding a position against waves of the advancing Blackwood forces. *'Safari (Low Combustor and Safari) '– The team is confined to a moving vehicle advancing through the hostile territory and under fire from all sides. Note: Low Combustor also confines players to a moving lift for half of the mission. *'Escort (Convoy, Out of Signal) '– This mission involves escorting a vehicle through enemy territory to a given location (such examples are: Jeep, tank, or limo). *'Waves '– This type of mission is only implemented for Tower Raid. There are a total of 18 waves, with each wave harder than the last and an airplane to shoot down at the end. Map Landscapes *Path (Initiation Only) - Most benign town area with buildings. *Safari - Usually a thick rainforest accompanied by a river. *Apache - Always a map with large aerial overhead for the gunship battle. *Arena - Desert/ Urban terrain with crumbling buildings on all sides. *Mech *Convoy *Out of Signal - Always a map with a large aerial overhead for the gunship battle. *Air Exhaustion/ Slum - Chinese derived city. *Low Combustor - Chinese derived city. *The HQ - Immensely tall, urban building with over 20 levels and glass walls. If you look up from the ground floor, it seems to go on for almost 50 floors. Enemies and Bosses Trooper2.png Heavy-trooper2.png Shield2.png Sniper2.png Rocket2.png Spec2.png Dzhager2.png Grom2.png Ka50-2.png Bonus Experience and Money A first-time bonus is given once a day (11-11:30 PM EST reset), after new missions have been released. The bonus gives around twice as much money and experience as you would normally get without it. This applies for Regular, Skilled, and Hardcore Missions. You will know that the first time bonus is available when you see the 'NEW' sign next to a mission. If you have completed it for the day, it will say 'COMPLETE' instead, and you won't get the bonus. NOTE: Initiation Missions do not provide a Daily Bonus even when it is flagged as 'NEW'. Commander's Orders Completing side missions called 'Commander's Orders' during the PvE Mission will provide an additional 10% Exp bonus for each one completed at the end. You can check what they are by opening up the scoreboard (TAB default). As the mission difficulty increases, Commander's Orders' difficulties also increase. Baseline Money Vs. Bonus Money Upon completion: Initation:150 (around) Regular: 370 vs. 704 Skilled: 740 vs. 1200 Hardcore: 2400 vs. 3200 Tower Raid: 6000 vs. 12000 (estimate)